One class of opto-electrical devices is that using an organic material for light emission (or detection in the case of photovoltaic cells and the like). The basic structure of these devices is a light emissive organic layer, for instance a film of a poly (p-phenylenevinylene) (“PPV”) or polyfluorene, sandwiched between a cathode for injecting negative charge carriers (electrons) and an anode for injecting positive charge carriers (holes) into the organic layer. The electrons and holes combine in the organic layer generating photons. In WO90/13148 the organic light-emissive material is a polymer. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,507 the organic light-emissive material is of the class known as small molecule materials, such as (8-hydroxyquinoline) aluminium (“Alq3”). In a practical device one of the electrodes is transparent, to allow the photons to escape the device.
A typical organic light-emissive device (“OLED”) is fabricated on a glass or plastic substrate coated with a transparent anode such as indium-tin-oxide (“ITO”). A layer of a thin film of at least one electroluminescent organic material covers the first electrode. Finally, a cathode covers the layer of electroluminescent organic material. The cathode is typically a metal or alloy and may comprise a single layer, such as aluminium, or a plurality of layers such as calcium and aluminium.
In operation, holes are injected into the device through the anode and electrons are injected into the device through the cathode. The holes and electrons combine in the organic electroluminescent layer to form an exciton which then undergoes radiative decay to give light (in light detecting devices this process essentially runs in reverse).
These devices have great potential for displays. However, there are several significant problems. One is to make the device efficient, particularly as measured by its external power efficiency and its external quantum efficiency. Another is to optimise (e.g. to reduce) the voltage at which peak efficiency is obtained. Another is to stabilise the voltage characteristics of the device over time. Another is to increase the lifetime of the device.
To this end, numerous modifications have been made to the basic device structure described above in order to solve one or more of these problems.
One such modification is the provision of a layer of conductive polymer between the light-emissive organic layer and one of the electrodes. It has been found that the provision of such a conductive polymer layer can improve the turn-on voltage, the brightness of the device at low voltage, the efficiency, the lifetime and the stability of the device. In order to achieve these benefits these conductive polymer layers typically may have a sheet resistance less than 106 Ohms/square, the conductivity being controllable by doping of the polymer layer. It may be advantageous in some device arrangements not to have too high a conductivity. For example, if a plurality of electrodes are provided in a device but only one continuous layer of conductive polymer extending over all the electrodes, then too high a conductivity can lead to lateral conduction (known as “cross-talk) and shorting between electrodes.
The conductive polymer layer may also be selected to have a suitable workfunction so as to aid in hole or electron injection and/or to block holes or electrons. There are thus two key electrical features: the overall conductivity of the conductive polymer composition; and the workfunction of the conductive polymer composition. The stability of the composition and reactivity with other components in a device will also be critical in providing an acceptable lifetime for a practical device. The processability of the composition will be critical for ease of manufacture.
Conductive polymer formulations are discussed in the applicant's earlier application GB-A-0428444.4. There is an ongoing need to optimise the organic formulations used in these devices both in the light emitting layer and the conductive polymer layer.
OLEDs can provide a particularly advantageous form of electro-optic display. They are bright, colourful, fast-switching, provide a wide viewing angle and are easy and cheap to fabricate on a variety of substrates. Organic (which here includes organometallic) LEDs may be fabricated using either polymers or small molecules in a range of colours (or in multi-coloured displays), depending upon the materials used. As previously described, a typical OLED device comprises two layers of organic material, one of which is a layer of light emitting material such as a light emitting polymer (LEP), oligomer or a light emitting low molecular weight material, and the other of which is a conductive polymer layer, for example a layer of a hole transporting material such as a polythiophene derivative or a polyaniline derivative.
Organic LEDs may be deposited on a substrate in a matrix of pixels to form a single or multi-colour pixellated display. A multicoloured display may be constructed using groups of red, green, and blue emitting pixels. So-called active matrix displays have a memory element, typically a storage capacitor and a transistor, associated with each pixel whilst passive matrix displays have no such memory element and instead are repetitively scanned to give the impression of a steady image.
FIG. 1 shows a vertical cross section through an example of an OLED device 100. In an active matrix display, part of the area of a pixel is occupied by associated drive circuitry (not shown in FIG. 1). The structure of the device is somewhat simplified for the purposes of illustration.
The OLED 100 comprises a substrate 102, typically 0.7 mm or 1.1 mm glass but optionally clear plastic, on which an anode layer 106 has been deposited. The anode layer typically comprises around 150 nm thickness of ITO (indium tin oxide), over which is provided a metal contact layer, typically around 500 nm of aluminium, sometimes referred to as anode metal. Glass substrates coated with ITO and contact metal may be purchased from Corning, USA. The contact metal (and optionally the ITO) is patterned as desired so that it does not obscure the display, by a conventional process of photolithography followed by etching.
A substantially transparent hole transport layer 108a is provided over the anode metal, followed by an electroluminescent layer 108b. Banks 112 may be formed on the substrate, for example from positive or negative photoresist material, to define wells 114 into which these active organic layers may be selectively deposited, for example by a droplet deposition or ink jet printing technique. The wells thus define light emitting areas or pixels of the display.
A cathode layer 110 is then applied by, say, physical vapour deposition. The cathode layer typically comprises a low work function metal such as calcium or barium covered with a thicker, capping layer of aluminium and optionally including an additional layer immediately adjacent the electroluminescent layer, such as a layer of lithium fluoride, for improved electron energy level matching. The cathode may be transparent. This is particularly preferred for active matrix devices wherein emission through the substrate is partially blocked by drive circuitry located underneath the emissive pixels. In the case of a transparent cathode device, it will be appreciated that the anode is not necessarily transparent. In the case of passive matrix displays, mutual electrical isolation of cathode lines may achieved through the use of cathode separators (element 302 of FIG. 3b). Typically a number of displays are fabricated on a single substrate and at the end of the fabrication process the substrate is scribed, and the displays separated. An encapsulant such as a glass sheet or a metal can is utilized to inhibit oxidation and moisture ingress.
Organic LEDs of this general type may be fabricated using a range of materials including polymers, dendrimers, and so-called small molecules, to emit over a range of wavelengths at varying drive voltages and efficiencies. Examples of polymer-based OLED materials are described in WO90/13148, WO95/06400 and WO99/48160; examples of dendrimer-based materials are described in WO 99/21935 and WO 02/067343; and examples of small molecule OLED materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,507. The aforementioned polymers, dendrimers and small molecules emit light by radiative decay of singlet excitons (fluorescence). However, up to 75% of excitons are triplet excitons which normally undergo non-radiative decay. Electroluminescence by radiative decay of triplet excitons (phosphorescence) is disclosed in, for example, “Very high-efficiency green organic light-emitting devices based on electrophosphorescence” M. A. Baldo, S. Lamansky, P. E. Burrows, M. E. Thompson, and S. R. Forrest Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 75(1) pp. 4-6, Jul. 5, 1999″. In the case of a polymer-based OLED, layers 108 comprise a hole injection layer 108a and a light emitting polymer (LEP) electroluminescent layer 108b. The electroluminescent layer may comprise, for example, around 70 nm (dry) thickness of PPV (poly(p-phenylenevinylene)) and the hole injection layer, which helps match the hole energy levels of the anode layer and of the electroluminescent layer, may comprise, for example, around 50-200 nm, preferably around 150 nm (dry) thickness of PEDOT:PSS (polystyrene-sulphonate-doped polyethylene-dioxythiophene).
FIG. 2 shows a view from above (that is, not through the substrate) of a portion of a three-colour active matrix pixellated OLED display 200 after deposition of one of the active colour layers. The figure shows an array of banks 112 and wells 114 defining pixels of the display.
FIG. 3a shows a view from above of a substrate 300 for ink jet printing a passive matrix OLED display. FIG. 3b shows a cross-section through the substrate of FIG. 3a along line Y-Y′.
Referring to FIGS. 3a and 3b, the substrate is provided with a plurality of cathode undercut separators 302 to separate adjacent cathode lines (which will be deposited in regions 304). A plurality of wells 308 is defined by banks 310, constructed around the perimeter of each well 308 and leaving an anode layer 306 exposed at the base of the well. The edges or faces of the banks are tapered onto the surface of the substrate as shown, heretofore at an angle of between 10 and 40 degrees. The banks present a hydrophobic surface in order that they are not wetted by the solution of deposited organic material and thus assist in containing the deposited material within a well. This is achieved by treatment of a bank material such as polyimide with an O2/CF4 plasma as disclosed in EP 0989778. Alternatively, the plasma treatment step may be avoided by use of a fluorinated material such as a fluorinated polyimide as disclosed in WO 03/083960.
As previously mentioned, the bank and separator structures may be formed from resist material, for example using a positive (or negative) resist for the banks and a negative (or positive) resist for the separators; both these resists may be based upon polyimide and spin coated onto the substrate, or a fluorinated or fluorinated-like photoresist may be employed. In the example shown the cathode separators are around 5 μm in height and approximately 20 μm wide. Banks are generally between 20 μm and 100 μm in width and in the example shown have a 4 μm taper at each edge (so that the banks are around 1 μm in height). The pixels of FIG. 3a are approximately 300 μm square but, as described later, the size of a pixel can vary considerably, depending upon the intended application.
The deposition of material for organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) using ink jet printing techniques is described in a number of documents including, for example: Y. Yang, “Review of Recent Progress on Polymer Electroluminescent Devices,” SPIE Photonics West: Optoelectronics '98, Conf. 3279, San Jose, January, 1998; EP 0 880 303; and “Ink-Jet Printing of Polymer Light-Emitting Devices”, Paul C. Duineveld, Margreet M. de Kok, Michael Buechel, Aad H. Sempel, Kees A. H. Mutsaers, Peter van de Weijer, Ivo G. J. Camps, Ton J. M. van den Biggelaar, Jan-Eric J. M. Rubingh and Eliav I. Haskal, Organic Light-Emitting Materials and Devices V, Zakya H. Kafafi, Editor, Proceedings of SPIE Vol. 4464 (2002). Ink jet techniques can be used to deposit materials for both small molecule and polymer LEDs. Ink jet printing is suggested, for example, in WO2005/013386.
A volatile solvent is generally employed to deposit a molecular electronic material, with 0.5% to 4% dissolved material. This can take anything between a few seconds and a few minutes to dry and results in a relatively thin film in comparison with the initial “ink” volume. Often multiple drops are deposited, preferably before drying begins, to provide sufficient thickness of dry material. Typical solvents which have been used include cyclohexylbenzene and alkylated benzenes, in particular toluene or xylene; others are described in WO 00/59267, WO 01/16251 and WO 02/18513; a solvent comprising a blend of these may also be employed. Precision ink jet printers such as machines from Litrex Corporation of California, USA are used; suitable print heads are available from Xaar of Cambridge, UK and Spectra, Inc. of NH, USA. Some particularly advantageous print strategies are described in the applicant's UK patent application number 0227778.8 filed on 28 Nov. 2002.
The feasibility of using ink jet printing to define hole conduction and electroluminescent layers in OLED display has been well demonstrated. The particular motivation for ink jet printing has been driven by the prospect of developing scalable and adaptable manufacturing processes, enabling large substrate sizes to be processed, without the requirement for expensive product specific tooling.
Recent years have seen an increasing activity in the development of ink jet printing for depositing electronic materials. In particular there have been demonstrations of ink jet printing of both hole conduction (HC) and electroluminescent (EL) layers of OLED devices by more than a dozen display manufacturers.
One drawback associated with ink jet printing is that placed on the range of compositions which may be ink jet printed. Compositions having a high solids content often have high viscosity (“solids content” as used herein means the weight by volume or by weight of solid material before being dissolved or dispersed in a solvent). This makes it difficult or impossible for these compositions to be deposited using ink jetting. Too viscous a composition will not flow through the print head arrangement used in ink jet printing. Guidance supplied by print head manufacturers stipulates that it is undesirable to attempt to print by ink jet printing compositions having a viscosity above 10 mPa·s. Inkjetting printing of compositions having a viscosity of 12 mPa·s or more at 20° C. will result in poor jetting performance, and in turn poor device quality.
This provides a problem in the construction of opto-electrical devices. Such devices will contain layers which need to be deposited as high molecular weight polymeric compositions with high solids content. For example, a light emissive layer in an electroluminescent device should preferably be deposited at a solids content of at least 1% by weight so as to achieve a layer of sufficient thickness for use in the electroluminescent device. In practice, if such a device is to be fabricated by ink jet printing, a much lower solids content needs to be employed. This means that the emissive layer has to be deposited in more than one pass of the printer head. This can have a dramatic effect on the quality of the emissive layer. Deposition in multiple passes tends to result in an uneven layer which gives rise to poor device performance.
A need therefore exists for improved compositions for ink jet printing opto-electrical devices which do not suffer from the drawbacks of the prior art.